Sling Tag is a game invented to safely provide exercise for children. It requires a device to be skimmed along a floor or play area toward an opponent in a manner that will touch the opponent without injury, yet will make it difficult for the opponent to capture the device. The device is called a sling tag, and for quickness of play requires surfaces that will easily slide over the surface that comprises the playing court. It has been found that a spinning motion adds to the level of skill required to avoid or to capture the sling tag.